Boomerang (Southeast Asia)
Boomerang is a cable and satellite television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner and its main flagship regional channel of Cartoon Network. The Southeast Asian version of Boomerang was launched in September 2005 with a lineup very similar to that of the US version. It started previously as a programming block on Cartoon Network from 2001 to 2005 during weeknights. It uses the same voice overs from Boomerang Australia. In December 2012, the channel was replaced by Toonami. However, Boomerang was relaunched in Asia on January 1, 2015, with a new look and as part of the Boomerang's global rebrand for 2015. The channel replaced the Cartoonito Asian feed. Television carriage Since its introduction in Asia on September 27 , 2001, Boomerang is available on Now TV in Hong Kong and also shown on Cable TV Hong Kong in Spring 2006. In January 2006, Boomerang went on air in Thailand on PSN. In March 2006,SkyCable started to show Boomerang in the Philippines, but it was only available on the Platinum Package. InSingapore, the channel will be available in High Definition on StarHub TV Channel 317 from January 1, 2015. InIndonesia, the channel is currently available on Indovision, First Media, Aora TV starting August 7, 2008 and Groovia TV starting August 7, 2011. In India, Boomerang was exclusively available on Dish TV until March 2, 2009. Now it's available on IN Digital Cable from the Hinduja Group.2 & it is also available in 7 Star Cable Mumbai (in some areas). In Sri Lanka, Boomerang is exclusively available on Dialog TV. In Taiwan, the channel is currently available on Dish HD Asia starting June 2010 in High Definition. Programming Current programming * Baby Looney Tunes (1 January 2015 – present) * Ben 10 (1 January 2015 – present) * Camp Lazlo (1 January 2015 – present) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (1 January 2015 – present) * Doozers (5 January 2015 – present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (1 January 2015 – present) * The Garfield Show (1 January 2015 – present) * Inspector Gadget (5 January 2015 – present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (1 January 2015 – present) * Krypto the Superdog (1 January 2015 – present) * The Looney Tunes Show (3 January 2015 – present) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (1 January 2015 – present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (1 January 2015 – present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (1 January 2015 – present) * Pink Panther and Pals (1 January 2015 – present) * The Powerpuff Girls (1 January 2015 – present) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (1 January 2015 – present) * Shaun the Sheep (1 January 2015 – present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (1 January 2015 – present) * Tom and Jerry (1 January 2015 – present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1 January 2015 – present) * Turbo F.A.S.T. (5 January 2015 – present) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (1 January 2015 – present) Upcoming programming * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Jungle Bunch: To The Rescue! * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * My Talking Angela Final Programming Blocks (from the 2005 era) Good Morning, Scooby This block is currently shown on Boomerang. Good Morning Scooby! continues for a selection of Scooby-Doo related shows along with other classic cartoon series from Hanna-Barbera. Boomeraction Boomeraction is a block which, as its name suggests, consists of classic action-oriented shows such as Jonny Quest, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Sealab 2020 and among others. Get a dose of timeless action-pack series on Weekdays at 5:00 PM. Rush Hour Rush Hour Is A 1 hour 2 Shows 2 Fast 2 Furry All 2 Shows Such As Looney Tunes and Tom And Jerry Get Ready For The Race Rush Hour Weekdays At 7:30 AM. The Jetsons Marathon Fly Over the traffic With 3 Hours of the Jetsons Every Saturday Throughtout Much The Jetsons Marathon Is Coming This Saturday 3:00 PM. Boomerang Theatre The full-length animated movie and specials is now showing on Boomerang on Sunday at 5:30PM, Boomysteries Boomysteries is a mystery-themed late night block on Weekends at 11:00 PM features the strangest but mysterious toon stories ever. Boomerang Games Start By Weekdays 4:00 PM. and Weekends 2:00PM. and Get Ready For The Big Games Of Races The Zoo The Zoo is an animal-themed programming block on Weekdays at 9:00 to 11:00 AM. As with Boomeracers, The Zoo was a spinoff of the Boomerang block of the same name, and has aired in the United Kingdom as well. The Big Bucket The Big Bucket is Boomerang's major marathon block. Started in June 2006, The Big Bucket features a 3 hour marathon of Boomerang's Character of the month. Free Classic Free Classic is Boomerang's cartoon classic block. Started in July 2007, Free Classic features a 5 hour cartoon classic of Boomerang's Character of the month Former programming Category:Plagerized Pages